Personal computers (PCs) are popular tools for playing and sharing digital music files and more recently digital video files. Downloading these and other types of media content files over the Internet is becoming more and more common, as a result of improved communication capabilities and advances in computer processing and data storage. Consumers also have more things to do with the media content once it has been downloaded. For example, consumers may choose to burn CDs or DVDs that can be replayed over stereos or televisions, respectively. Consumers are also able to port certain media files to digital audio players/receivers, such as, e.g., MP-3 devices that can easily be transported. Other popular digital media content tools include digital cameras (both still and video) and digital scanning devices, which can be used to produce media content that can be shared with others over the Internet.
A variety of digital audio content file sharing services are available over the Internet. Some of these early music swapping pioneers, such as, e.g., Napster, have successfully shown that consumers are excited about the prospects provided by online media content delivery. Some of services have also highlighted the continuing need to ensure that copyrighted media content is carefully protected.
There is also a movement underway to provide more enhanced home networking capabilities, for example, that allow consumers to interconnect various devices and/or appliances together and possibly with other devices over the Internet. One exciting possibility is providing consumers with the ability to manage and deliver media content to devices not only in their homes but in their automobiles and at work. With the rapid changes in wireless technology, what was once only a dream is quickly becoming a reality.
Consequently, there is a need for media content sharing methods and systems that take advantage of these and other technological improvements while also providing a responsible and user-friendly networking environment.